Denorian Thay
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Denorian Thay (Mirror) Admiral Denorian Kalim Thay (played by William Peterson and Patrick Bauchau) is the famous Starfleet psychologist, who has risen up the ranks in the Federation world. Not only has he worked with and rehabilited countless officers and criminals, Denorian has served as Chair on the Federation's psychology board and the Academy's Psychological department. Having stayed on Earth for sometime teaching, he is currently on Bajor supervising the construction of a psychology focused campus close to Sura IV - a facility for advanced mental disorders and distress. In Future Plots, he has remained on Earth counselling highprofile officers. Family Information Immediate Family Parents Born May 09, 2310. *Parents - Aleena (2284 - 2337) and Newhit Thay (2275 - 2335) Both of his parents contracted a rare virus while on an expedition trip to a foreign planet. Though curable, it was not caught in time to prevent damage and was ultimately the cause of their deaths. Denorian's parents, favouring their son, encouraged him to seek out his dream of Starfleet despite their illness. He fulfilled his dreams, only to be on Earth when his parents passed away and was unable to return for the funerals. Sibling(s) *Older Sister - Opia Landa (2305-2400). Always held a bitter resentment towards her brother because of her parents favourtism. Left to look after them on Betazed, her life was put on hold until after their deaths. Denorian is currently estranged from his sister and her family, despite an attempt to reconcil. Extended Family Nephew(s)/Niece(s) *Opia + Kalal - Mya Landa (2341) and Sirion Landa (2346-2401). *Mya + Sorlin - Kess Porgoit (2376); great neice. *Kess + Drovin - Lawsen Aveno (2400); Great x2 nephew. Sirion Landa, upon meeting Denorian and his wife Heidi Thay began a long running infatuation with the woman. This translated into him stalking and an attempted abduction of Denorian daughter Anna-Aleena Thay in 2399. In-laws *Brother-in-law to Kalar Landa through Opia. *Father-in-law to Una-Koran Jatar through Anna. *Former Father-in-law to Samantha Elbrunne through Abbott (divorce). *Former Brother-in-law to Beth Hansen, Brian Hansen, Brianna Hansen and Theodore Hansen (divorce). *Former Son-in-law to Andrea and Henry Hansen (divorce). Other *Pet - Walnut the cat. Children Anna-Aleena Thay Born December 04, 2379. *Anna-Aleena Thay is the first child between Denorian and Heidi Thay. She is 1/2 Betazoid and 1/2 Terran. Forming a very close bond, even from conception, Anna and Denorian are more of a team within the family. Anna adores her father and Denorian favours Anna, even above his own wife. Anna strives to please and impress her father, following in his footsteps of psychology. Abbott Thay Born February 14, 2382. *Abbott Thay is the youngest child between Denorian and Heidi Thay. He is 1/2 Betazoid and 1/2 Terran. Abbott has always been closer to this mother, causing a rift and tension between him and his father. Denorian, placing more pressure on his son, facilitated a seperation. Unable to grasp parenting as well as he is his own career, Denorian has trouble unbiasing himself as counsellor and being a father. After Abbott's dabbling in telepathic abilities, the rift and disappoint has deepened, but Denorian is aware of it now and making strives to get help. Denorian is unaware that he is mirroring the actions of his own parents in terms of blatant favourtism over one child. Grandchildren Koran Kava Born May 01, 2403. *Koran Kava is the first child between Denorian's daughter Anna + Jatar. She is 1/2 Bajoran and 1/2 Terran after Anna had a procedure to remove her Betazoid DNA. Personal Life Lanara Besh Denorian met his late fiance, Lanara Besh (2312 - 2342), when she was a patient of his in his early years of service. Soon enough, the doctor-client line was crossed and then two started to date, prompting Lanara to find another psycholgist. The two quickly got engaged and Denorian was set to Sura IV for consultation work with a Dr. Iken in 2340. Two years later, Denorian encounted a patient by the name of Duncan Barnes. Mentally unstable, Duncan blamed Denorian for many of his problems and was resentful that Denorian had a fiance. Shortly after realizing his fiance was pregnant, Thay lost her when Duncan committed suicide with a bomb inside of their quarters. This incident affected him for several years, Denorian becoming hyper critical about never dating clients (or at all). He often commented that Lanara was a fan of candles, always having them burning around the quarters depite him not liking them. After her death, he picked up the habit as a reminder of his lost fiance and unborn child. (Post 3330, 3342). Heidi Hansen *Marriage - March 01, 2380; *Divorce - November, 2402. Denorian met his first wife, Heidi Hansen, in September, 2376 and gave her counselling advice on how to cope with her shyness. He offered what he could, but maintained his distance due to his previous issues with Lanara. A couple years later and in the wrong place/time, Heidi and Denorian were kidnapped together by Syndicate goons. They didn't get much of a chance to bond either, as Denorian actually found her quite annoying. Eventually they were rescued by Cadence Maddix. It wasn't until Denorian discovered evidence that Heidi was in an abusive relaitonship did he start to see more of her sweet side. Helping her through a nasty break up, they slowly began to fall for the other and were an official couple in "A Couple," Post 4554. When Heidi realized she was pregnant in 2379, the couple had a frank discussion about their future and Denorian proposed. A few months after Anna was born, they were married. Denorian's Betazoid phase has also been a factor in their relationship, Heidi helping him through his more intense desires. Both struggle to balance her penchant for caving in and Denorian's subtle manipulations. Heidi is always a mother first and a wife second which has put strain on their marriage in the past. In November of 2384, Denorian agreed to have an open marriage wtih Heidi which resulted in her continued affair with Christopher Greenwood. In future plots, her unhealthy relationship with their son Abbott prompted Denorian to have an affair on her with Cadence Maddix before filing for divorce. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2334-2338, Denorian entered into the Social Science division with a degree in Clinical and Criminal Psychology. Military Service Upon graduating, Denorian remained on Earth for two years before signing on to work with a Dr. Iken on the psychological planet known as Sura IV where Denorian received his PhD. Thay remained there until 2345 when he received a promotion to Lt. JG aboard the USS Harold. With five years under his belt working in the counselling department, Denorian felt it was time for a more stationary assignment, transfering to Deep Space Four. There for another five years, he was able to earn his promotion to a full Lieutenant then accepted the position as head counsellor for the USS Atola in 2365. For six more years, he remained there, working on papers and furthering his career. Finally gaining enough notariety, he was confident enough to apply to the newly opened position on Deep Space Nine as station counsellor. Denorian was accepted, moving to the station in 2371 where he was promoted to Lt. Commander. It took only one year to make it to Commander, prompting his career and fame to skyrocket. During the Dominion War, Denorian was transferred briefly to the USS Fenrir (2374-2376) to assist Captain Marcus Wolfe and crew cope with their missions. Thay opted to return to DS9 for another three years where he met his future wife. When she got pregnant, they both wanted a better life for their children than to grow up on a cold station. Denorian accepted a teaching position at Starfleet Academy, along with a promotion to Captain in 2379. Gaining more and more monentum and weight within the psychological community, Denorian eventually became more selective/elist with his clientel. Currently, he only sees Captain rank or higher with few exceptions. In 2383, he was asked by Starfleet to supervise and run the new psychological university building project on Bajor, which is close to Sura IV. Wishing to have him as the Dean of the University, Denorian accepted the chance and now lives on Bajor with his family and a promotion to Admiral. In future plots, he never left Earth in 2383. Sura IV Sura IV is an advanced psychology facility/planet that not only houses pscyhological research, but graduate facilities, training programs and mental health institutions with care for the criminally insane ranging to more severe problems (schizophernia, PTSD and other psychosis) with officers and civilians. Years as *'Ensign:' 2338 - 2345; *'Lt. JG:' 2345 - 2365; *'Lieutenant:' 2365 - 2371; *'Lt. Commander:' 2371 - 2372; *'Commander:' 2372 - 2379; *'Captain:' 2379 - 2383; *'Admiral:' 2383 - Current Commendations *'Cadet Star': Give to a graduating cadet who has completed training with great skill and ability. *'Commendation Ribbion: '''Awarded to an officer whose work surpasses that which is expected. *'Distingushed Service Medal:' Awarded to an officer who has served more than 25 years. *'Federation Peace Medal:' Award given to those who have promoted and advanced peace in the galaxy. *'Nova Pin:' Awarded to an officer who serves as an example to those on his/her vessel. *'Golden Starburst:' Award presented to those who have put forth remarkable effort in the areas of diplmacy, peace and betterment of the Federation - beyond what duty calls for. *'Meritorious Service Medal: Awarded to an officer whose ingenuity and resourcefulness has saved lives. *'''Acheivement Ribbon: Awarded to an officer whose work and acheivements in a particulare field has exceeded expercations of Starfleet *'Dominion War Ribbon:' Given to officers who served in the confrontations of the Dominion War. Category:Betazoid Category:Starfleet Category:Starfleet Academy Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Social Science Category:Katrina's Character Category:USS Fenrir